gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ruiner
Ivan's Ruiner Bytchkov's Ruiner is either not unique, or I just experienced a glitch: I just jacked that car from Algonquin, literally months after I'd finished the storyline. :According to the files in the PC version, his car is uniquely black and yellow. You have to compare his car to regular cars in order to really see the difference.--'Spaceeinstein' 17:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you please tell me which files you are talking about ? I'd really like to know.--Loadingue 18:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, mine seems to be black and yellow. MAINEiac4434 19:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::The car that guy is talking about is probably the black and gold variant that spawns like normal, I talked about it here (even pictures).--Thescarydude 15:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, okay. Sorry. But you could see how that could be confusing. Yeah, I had the black and gold one, not the black and yellow one. MAINEiac4434 17:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Vlad4.sco in script.img sets the car's color. Carcols.dat determines the car's color. The color is technically orange (RGB 245,137,15) and was labeled as "taxi yellow" in the car colors file (that's where I got yellow from).--'spaceeinstein' 05:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you for having answered my question !--Loadingue 12:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :The wheels are from a third gen Camaro IROC-Z, not a Mitsubishi. BlackSabbath1996 22:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Blue Ruiner Could someone please post some proof of the existance of the "unique" blue Ruiner found in multiplayer? Along with the supposed speculation of it belonging to this Cletus Brown person? I really don't see how there would be "speculation" over something that is totally irelevant. IW-33 (talk) 16:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Until someone doesn't tell us about this "Cletus Brown" person and the unique blue Ruiner, that 'information' is being deleted. Tony (talk) 02:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I've been wanting to get rid of it, but I haven't played much of GTA IV's multiplayer, so I had no grounds to delete it. IW-33 (talk) 15:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I'm only here to help:) I have GTA IV on my PS3 and some of my PSN buddies and I had did a Ruiner hunt on GTA IV Multiplayer. The results: no unique color variant. Cletus Brown: Made up by a crazed and overplaying GTA IV player. Tony (talk) 04:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I've seen this before but I couldn't remember if I drive a blue Ruiner during our LAN sessions in PC. Maybe because of reflections. GTA Rouward (talk) 16:13, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I could not make much sense of that, could you be a bit more clear on your point? IW-33 (talk) 16:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) GTA V Stats Where are the GTA V stats from? Bowser (talk) 11:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Similarities between Toyota Supra 1992 and Imponte Ruiner Recently I came across an ad with a Toyota Supra from 1992 and I was all like "wait, what? That's a Ruiner in real life!". Then I went to the GTA Wiki page for the Declasse Ruiner and it said it was primarily based on a 1982-1984 Pontiac Trans Am. And yea, those two are very much alike. But I also think that the Declasse Ruiner does look a lot like the Toyota Supra 1992 (in fact more), so I added that on the Wiki-page, but just a couple of hours later it was removed again, because there was another dude stating that he couldn't see it at all. Now I know, that it might just be me who's wrong about this, but seriously, look at this picture of a Toyota Supra 1992 - you can of course also just google it. Here are some of some of the similarities between the Ruiner and the Toyota Supra: - pop-up headlights - the cabin with the same window layout (the "round" rear window) - the direction indicators under the pop-up headlights on both sides - the painted (black) straight lines going all around the car (which is also where the front directon indicators are placed) - the headlights at the front bumper - the almost straight in stead of pointy front and so on... Furthermore, I do believe that the it's actually the Ruiner 2000 which is based on the Pontiac Trans Am 1982-1984, but I might also be wrong about that. I suggest, that you google both the Pontiac, the Toyota and the Ruiner - all in different tabs - to make it easier to see the similarities and differences. What are your thoughts on this? Antonmedo (talk) 17:27, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :Well... to be honest, I can simply agree with "that dude" (whose user name is Matrexpingvin) and say that I don't see any similarities between the two. The Ruiner is stated to be a '82-'84 Pontiac Trans Am because of multiple reasons: #It is manufactured by Imponte, which is the GTA iteration of Pontiac (why are you saying Declasse, by the way? The title was fine but ended up misleading). #The developers did not wanted to make the car too similar and decided to use elements from other cars, which are mentioned in the article (which I assume they are better matches than the '92 Toyota Supra). The plate holder description even references the Chevrolet Camaro and the Pontiac Firebird, again being better matches. #Would be totally weird if the normal Ruiner is not based on the Trans Am but the Ruiner 2000 does: the 2000 version may look different, but the name clearly says it is based on the original Ruiner. Sorry, but no. Unless otherwise is stated, we do not see any '92 Supra influences on this one. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:06, October 7, 2019 (UTC)